


Wedding Day

by MadSoullessQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance, Zeref x Lucy, zerlu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen
Summary: Twenty-five years together and three beautiful children have lead to this moment. Yet for parents there are some difficulties as Zeref quickly figures out. He's got to relax and stop crying, remind Layla to be careful of her dress, let Gaius handle Lucy and try to keep Mavis out of trouble. One shot of the Fairy Tail Parents series.





	Wedding Day

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

"Alright Dad, just breathe in slowly." Layla said to her father as she pulled him into a hug for a moment.

"I am breathing. It's just…" Zeref looked at his daughter and let a couple tears fall down his face.

"Hey, dad, we are right here." Gaius handed him a handkerchief.

"Papa, it's going to be okay." Mavis smiled at him as she handed him a drawing. He took a moment to admire the artwork. The whole family together in front of the church and by the grace of the divine, Mavis did not get crayon on her.

Zeref was grateful for his children as they held him steady, he couldn't believe that today would ever happen. All his kids looking so beautiful in their formal clothing and each little miracles to his heart.

_Layla was their first, she was mostly planned, and they had talked about children for at least a year before Lucy surprised him with the news. He thought she was on a day trip mission until she came home earlier than expected._

_"Songbird? What brings you home?"_

_"Well…" she smiled, a little twinkle of mischief in her eyes. Saying nothing else she handed him a little card. He opened it, curious as to what put that kind of look on her face._

_The card had a glittery rattle on it and said "Congratulations." Zeref arched an eyebrow and opened the card, a little picture fell out. He stared at it in shock and wonder before his brain registered what was going on, Lucy was laughing at him._

_"Figure it out yet?" She asked her smile larger than ever._

_"Songbird…" He grabbed her and kissed her for everything he had in his heart for joy at the moment._

_"Eight weeks, least we know I don't have the flu." She was right, for the last week Lucy had a hard time holding food down or staying awake. Zeref knew he was crying when she wiped his face, but what could a man do when knowing that the love of your life is having your baby._

_"I love you." He put his hand on her belly, "and you little one."_

Now to look at his Layla at twenty years old she was the spitting image of Lucy. Blonde hair, brown eyes, heart shaped face and a celestial mage. He felt like he barely blinked before she went from clinging to daddy's leg to standing here before him. Zeref kissed his daughter and smiled.

"Oh dear, dad's getting sentimental again," Gaius sighed.

"That obvious?" He asked.

"Every special event you get sentimental. I bet you just got done reliving the day mom told you she was going to have me." Layla joked. He couldn't help but laugh at her.

"You know me so well." He sighed as he hugged her again.

"Dad, my dress. If you wrinkle it mom will literally kill you." She said as she re-smoothed it down.

"Tomorrow big sis, she'll kill him tomorrow." Mavis added in.

"That's your mother." Zeref chuckled as he resisted the urge to run his hand through his hair. Layla's spirit Cancer had done all of their hair and makeup.

"Okay, I should go see mom now. She's probably half freaked out." Gaius said with a final hug. His son looked handsome in his tuxedo and as a spitting image of Zeref, there might be some nepotism involved.

Zeref watched him walk away and could only think about his birth. Layla's birth had been an ordeal in itself and one would think the second child would be easier. Which was a bit of a yes and no; her labor was shorter and they were completely caught off guard by the event. That should have told them what kind of kid Gaius would be and he was still determined to do everything his way.

_One thing they learned after Layla was that they should take a vacation before they lose the chance to. So he was determined that while Lucy was eight months along they would go somewhere fun. His brother Natsu was nice enough to take Layla for a few days so they could enjoy some time without the precocious four year old._

_They were snuggled up in the hotel room, enjoying a lazy morning and making love. Zeref was holding her tight and letting Gaius kick his hand fiercely when Lucy let out a pained moan._

_"Braxton Hicks are bad this time around?" Zeref asked as she panted._

_"Worse than Layla. I swear my moon, this one is going to be trouble."_

_"Layla is plenty of trouble. You can't seriously believe this one will be worse." He said._

_"She's only trouble because you're overbearing some days." Lucy laughed before wincing._

_"Am not."_

_"Oh really? Name one other parent who hands out forms and demands medical history before we can schedule a play date? Also let's not discuss how you perfectly structure her day and then break down when she doesn't conform to it." She teased at him as she nuzzled his chest._

_"Fine, songbird. You…." Lucy let out a whine as Zeref jumped out of the bed. Her water broke and thinking quickly he teleported them straight to a hospital. The hotel he could deal with later._

So while on the vacation they were supposed to enjoy before their second child was born, Gaius decided to join them. To this day he's the one most attached to Lucy.

"Papa, hello?" Mavis said as she pulled on his hand. She was their surprise and the youngest. Finding out about her would always be etched into his mind and when the weather was cold enough his fingers reminded him of when Lucy almost crushed them.

_"I'm what?" Lucy yelled at the doctor._

_"Pregnant, almost twelve weeks."_

_"Songbird, it's okay. Surprises happen."_

_"A nice dinner out is a surprise. Jewelry is a surprise. Gaius getting an A on his report card is a surprise. A baby?" She ticked off before Zeref cut her off with a kiss._

_"Apparently." He shrugged._

_"This is so your fault. I told you we shouldn't have sex while I was on antibiotics."_

_"Fair point. I'll look into a vasectomy, okay?" He was trying to put it off, but according to Natsu it isn't bad. His mate forced it upon him after their sixth kid._

_"You have two weeks to get snipped." She growled._

_"Songbird, how can you not be happy?"_

_"Because I'm hormonal and really didn't want more stretch marks." Lucy broke down and cried. After the other two Zeref knew the difference between his songbird talking and her hormones in control._

_"They are beautiful on you." He smiled which almost got his hand crushed._

_Eventually Lucy calmed down and the kids handled it well. For being their later-in-life-than-planned surprise, Mavis turned out to be their most easy going child._

"Sorry treasure, didn't mean to ignore you." He knelt down to look at the eight year old in the eye. Mavis was their odd little mix; she had black hair with random shards of blonde in it. Dark brown almost black eyes, his nose, her lips and the cutest dimples.

"Should I go get my petals now?"

"Yes, but you can't throw them until it's your turn down the isle." He reminded her.

"I'll be good papa." Mavis said as she looked at her feet.

He kissed her cheek and watched her skip away in her cute little sky blue dress.

"Mavy is going to make a mess." Layla groaned.

"Well, Lucy can handle it. Right now a little father daughter time would be welcome." Zeref held his daughter's hand and sighed.

"Sorry, got room for one brother in the family time?" Natsu asked poking his head in.

"Uncle Natsu! I always have time for you." Layla practically jumped on her fire-breathing uncle.

"Layla! Your dress." Zeref shouted.  _One wrinkle, one misplaced bead, one hair out of place and Lucy will kill me._

She jumped back and blushed, trying to smooth it down again. Zeref face palmed while his brother clapped him on the back.

"Big big day. Can't believe this is finally happening." Natsu said with a grin.

"I know, seems like only yesterday I kidnapped Lucy and now twenty five years later…." Zeref sighed.  _Imagine twenty-five years, lots of love and three beautiful children._

"Only you could kidnap a woman and somehow find a soulmate out of the deal." Natsu chided.

"I still have no idea how it happened, let alone some days what she sees in me." He shrugged.

"I have no idea either…" Layla kicked Natsu in the shin, "ouch! Okay Layla, jeeze."

Zeref let out a big laugh watching his daughter scold his brother. "I needed that laugh." He said still chuckling and wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"Alright, better go take my place. Have fun today!" Natsu said with final hugs.

Zeref noted the time and gulped. His nerves were shot and he could feel his hand shake.

"Hey, breathe dad. I know it's a big day and a new life event but it's going to be fine. I know mom's excited and you should be too." Layla picked a fuzzy off his jacket and re-straightened his tie.

"Okay. We should take our places." He said.

Standing there Zeref tried to contain his nervousness. He was grateful to have his family with him. It was along hard road to be brothers again but for moments like this it was worth it.

The music started up and he lifted his head to see the processional. First it was Levy and Gajeel, such an odd pair but they were strangely charming. After them was Gaius and Erza, it was nice to see her not in full armor for a change. Next was Natsu and Layla, his brother never looked so proud in his life. Mavis and Iggy were the last down the aisle.

Zeref knew his daughter was trying really hard to be good with the petals. He was happy she made it half way down before she lost focus and started throwing them at people. Everyone chuckled.

Mavis got down to the end and ran over to him. Pulling on his arm, Zeref leaned down.

"Mommy is really pretty. I think you'll like her." She said with a full grin.

"I'm very certain I like her."

"Okay, I'm going to go sit with auntie Meredy now. Love you papa." Mavis hugged him and skipped away.

The music changed over and his heart stopped. Lucy was in the most beautiful wedding dress he could imagine. It was very classic, a sweetheart neckline with sheer poetess sleeves and accents of crystals all over it. Her hair was up and she was wearing the songbird necklace he had made for her for her fortieth birthday.

Leo was walking down with her, her most faithful spirit. It was fitting he would give her away. The lion spirit lifted her veil and placed her hand in his.

Lucy was glowing as she looked at him. Zeref couldn't be happier than on his wedding day. They made a commitment to not actually marry unless they were together for twenty-five years. The idea of marriage foreign to him and something she would only do once in her life. So they compromised on the idea and agreed to wait for so many years.

Here they were finally tying the knot, surrounded by their children, friends and family. Zeref could never thank her enough for each and every day they spent. The good times and the bad times; he would never trade it away. Their family and home was his entire world and he loved her for building it with him.

"I love you songbird." He said, ignoring the priest.

"Love you too, my moon." Being Lucy she interrupted the wedding for a moment to kiss him.


End file.
